Forever and ever
by Ultimate Queen of Cliffies
Summary: Six-year-old Elphaba meets five-year-old Galinda in primary school, and then Fiyero and Boq come along, too, and the four of them become friends. Forever and ever. Just a really random oneshot about our favourite Wicked characters when they were little kids. AU. Fiyeraba & Gloq.


**AN: All right, so I have no idea if this even makes sense at all :P. I was just having some random inspiration for writing about Elphaba and Galinda meeting each other when they were little kids, and then Boq and Fiyero somehow barged in and this is what came out of it. I don't know if it's funny, or good, but I decided to post it anyway, so here it is :).**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Wicked.**

* * *

'You're new.'

Galinda Upland of the Upper Uplands turned around to find herself face to face with a girl her age, about five years old. The girl was looking at her and Galinda looked back in awe. 'You're green.'

The green girl rolled her eyes. 'Gee, I hadn't noticed.'

'Why are you green?'

'I don't know. I just am.'

'But…' Galinda hesitated and the girl opposite her rolled her eyes again and drew herself up to her full height – which wasn't all that much, given that she was barely taller than Galinda was. She put her hands on her hips in a slightly intimidating manner before declaring in a voice slightly higher than usual, 'No, I'm not seasick, yes, I've always been green, and no, I've _never _eaten grass in my life.'

Galinda opened her mouth, but was cut off by the other girl adding, 'And no, it's not contagious.'

Galinda blushed slightly, because that had actually been what she had wanted to ask. 'Oh.'

'So you're new here,' the green girl concluded. Galinda nodded. 'I'm living with my Auntie Joa for a year because my parents are going to travel around _all _of Oz,' the small blonde declared proudly. 'For _business_.'

The other girl looked intrigued. 'What kind of business?'

Galinda faltered – she hadn't the slightest idea, really. Finally, she just stuck her chin in the air, as her father had taught her, and declared, '_Important_ business.' She was feeling very pleased with her answer, but that feeling vanished when the green girl merely rolled her eyes again. 'Yeah, that's helpful.' She looked the blonde up and down. 'What's your name?'

'My name is Galinda Upland. Of the _Upper _Uplands,' she announced in a proud tone of voice. 'I'm _five _years old already and my Mommy and Daddy are really rich and important back in Gillikin.'

The other girl snickered. 'I'm Elphaba Thropp. I'm six.' Galinda pouted – she had hoped to outrank the other girl by age. 'My Daddy is the Governor of Munchkinland.'

'Oh.' Galinda was silent for a while. 'Does that mean you'll be Governor when you grow up?'

'Governess, silly,' Elphaba corrected her. 'No, I won't. My younger sister Nessarose will be. She's much prettier than I am.'

'Is she green, too?'

'No. That's why she's prettier.'

'I like green,' Galinda said, stretching out one hand to gingerly poke the green skin of her new friend. 'I mean, I like pink better, of course, but I guess I like green, too.'

Elphaba beamed at her and Galinda thought about it for a moment, then reached out and pulled one of the two pink rose hair clasps she was wearing from her blonde curls and stuck it in Elphaba's long, black hair. She giggled. 'Look! Pink goes good with green!'

The green girl didn't look convinced. 'Really?'

Galinda nodded her head violently, sending her hair flying around her head. 'It does!'

Elphaba smiled and Galinda asked suddenly, 'Do you want to be best friends?'

'Sure,' Elphaba agreed and Galinda skipped happily. 'Yay! Shall we walk to class together? Oh…' She looked at the time. 'I have to go and use the bathroom first,' Galinda told her new friend solemnly. 'Mommy says I have to go to the bathroom every hour because otherwise I'll wet myself in class and that wouldn't be ladylike.'

Elphaba giggled. 'All right. I'll wait for you.'

'Be right back!' Galinda promised and skipped off towards the bathrooms. Immediately, a small Munchkin boy approached Elphaba tentatively. 'Elphaba?'

Elphaba turned. 'Yes, Boq?'

'Who was that?'

'Galinda Upland,' Elphaba told him. 'Of the _Upper_ Uplands.'

'Oh.' Boq was silent. 'She's pretty.'

'Oh, Boq is in loooooove!' Elphaba sang out and Boq punched her arm. 'Am not!'

'Yes you are! Boq wants to _kiss _Galinda!' She pursed her lips and made kissing sounds. Boq flushed. 'I do not!' He was silent for a while before asking tentatively, 'Do you think she likes me?'

'She doesn't even know you, silly,' Elphaba pointed out to him. He sighed. 'But I want her to like me,' he whined.

'Then go talk to her,' said Elphaba. She pointed towards the bathrooms. 'Here she comes.'

'All right, Elphie, I'm ready!' Galinda exclaimed happily, before she noticed the boy standing next to her friend. She frowned, puzzled. 'Who's that?'

'This is Boq,' Elphaba told her. She shoved him forward and smirked, 'He wants to kiss you.'

'Elphaba!' the boy protested, blushing furiously, but Galinda thought about it for a clock-tick, then shrugged and agreed, 'Okay.'

Boq stared at her incredulously. 'Really?'

She shrugged again. 'Sure. But hurry or we'll be late for class.'

He beamed. He stood on his tiptoes to reach her – he was nearly one head shorter than she was – and quickly pecked her on the lips. His face was beet red when he pulled back and she smiled at him. He hesitated, then asked softly, 'Do you want to be boyfriend and girlfriend?'

Again, she thought about it for a moment, then shrugged again. 'Sure.'

'Can I hold your hand?'

Elphaba scoffed at that and made gagging noises, causing Galinda to turn to her friend with a stern look on her face. 'Don't do that, Elphie! Wait until you meet a nice boy yourself!' She offered Boq her hand and Elphaba followed them to class, grumbling slightly. That only became worse when Galinda sat next to Boq instead of next to her. She sighed and took a seat in the front so that she could make sure not to miss anything.

After a while, a boy plopped in the seat next to her, flashing her a lopsided grin. 'Hi.'

She looked at him pointedly. 'Who are you?' Why were all these strange kids suddenly showing up at her school today?

'I'm Fiyero Tiggular,' he told her proudly. 'I'm the Crown Prince of the Vinkus.' He clearly expected her to be impressed and his face fell slightly when she didn't respond in the slightest. 'I'm an ex-cage student,' he told her proudly. His father had learned him that word before he had left for Munchkinland and he was very proud that he could pronounce it properly.

The green girl next to him didn't even blink. '_Exchange _student,' she corrected him, without so much as looking at him.

His face fell again. 'Oh.'

'Elphie!' someone behind her hissed. She turned in her seat to find Galinda making kissing faces at her. Blushing, she hissed back, 'Stop it!'

Galinda merely giggled. 'He's pretty.'

'He's a boy,' Elphaba pointed out to her. 'Boys can't be pretty. You have to say 'handsome'.' She was blushing slightly, because her friend was right – Fiyero _was _handsome.

'Am I not handsome?' Boq whined. Galinda gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. 'You're pretty, too.'

Elphaba rolled her eyes. '_Handsome_.'

'Can I kiss you?'

Elphaba stared at Fiyero. 'Why do all the boys suddenly want to kiss all the girls?' she complained, even though she would actually kind of like for him to kiss her. 'You don't even know me!'

'No. But you're pretty.'

'That's not original,' she told him. 'Boq already used that one on Galinda. And I'm _not _pretty. It's not polite to lie.'

'You _are _pretty.'

'Am not.'

'Are too.'

'Am not.'

'Are too.'

'You're stupid.'

'You're pretty.'

'Shut up.'

'Elphie!' Galinda chirped. 'It's not ladylike to say that!'

Elphaba shrugged. 'I'm no lady.'

Galinda pulled her friend aside. 'He's pretty and he says you're pretty, too. Just kiss him already and then we can go do stuff together like,' she cringed her forehead trying to find the right word, then her face brightened, 'a double date!'

Elphaba wrinkled her nose. 'What's a double date?'

'I don't know exactly,' Galinda confessed. 'But Mommy says it's something you do when you have a boyfriend and you have a friend and she has a boyfriend too and then you go and do stuff together with your own boyfriend and your friend and your friend's boyfriend and that's fun.'

Elphaba sighed. 'All right.' She walked back to Fiyero. 'You can kiss me if you like.'

His face lit up and he kissed her. 'Can I do it again?'

'Maybe later.'

'Are we boyfriend and girlfriend now?'

'I guess.'

He took her hand. 'I like that.'

'Me, too,' she admitted, blushing slightly. He looked at her with solemn blue eyes. 'When we grow up, will you marry me?'

'Say yes, Elphie!' Galinda squealed. 'Then we can have a double wedding!'

Now it was Boq's turn to be confused. 'What's that?'

'It's like a double date,' Galinda explained, 'only a wedding.'

'Oh.' He fell silent. 'Does that mean you and I will marry, too?'

She laughed and cuddled him. 'Of course we will, silly!'

He looked like he was going to faint with happiness at that and Elphaba turned back to Fiyero with a sigh. 'Fine. I'll marry you. But only when we grow up because I don't want to marry just yet,' she warned him. He beamed at her and kissed her again. He was grinning when he pulled back. 'I just kissed you again,' he stated proudly.

She rolled her eyes and kissed him, too. 'Now I kissed you too.'

'So we'll all marry and we'll live happily ever after!' Galinda exclaimed, bouncing up and down. 'We're all going to be together forever and ever!'

'Forever and ever,' Elphaba agreed softly, smiling at Fiyero. Galinda looked at her friends pointedly. 'Pinky swear?'

They all lifted their hands and entwined their little fingers together. 'Pinky swear,' they all said in unison.

* * *

_Twelve years later..._

Elphaba looked around hesitantly, her bag slung across her shoulder, clutching some books against her chest. 'You go ahead, Boq. I don't want people laughing at you just because you're hanging out with me.'

He scoffed at that. 'Don't be silly. No one will laugh at you – you'll make friends soon enough!'

'Yeah, just like I have in the past,' she muttered under her breath and he punched her in the arm. 'Don't be pessimistic. Look, here comes a nice girl. Wow… she's pretty,' he added admiringly. 'She looks a little like…'

Said girl's eyes nearly bulged out of her head when she caught sight of them. '_Elphie_?!'

Elphaba's jaw dropped. '_Galinda_?!'

The blonde then saw the boy next to her and exclaimed, '_Boq_?!'

They all stared at each other for a while; then Galinda gave an impossibly high-pitched squeal and hurried towards them, enveloping them both in a gigantic hug. 'Boq! Elphie! Oh my Oz, I missed you so much! How are you? This is so amazing, I can't believe you're going to be at Shiz, too! It'll be just like in the old days!' She looked Boq up and down and laughed happily. 'Oh Boq, I missed you so much!' She kissed him on the lips, leaving him completely startled and beet red, and then hugged Elphaba again. 'The only thing that would make this picture complete now would be…'

She was interrupted by a honking sound and Elphaba was able to jump out of the way just in time before she would be ran over by a carriage. Angrily, she stepped over towards the carriage and slapped the boy that was sleeping in the back across the back of his head. 'Hey, you! Is this how you go through life? Nearly knocking people over without even noticing… _Fiyero_?' Butterflies suddenly started fluttering through her stomach when she recognised him.

'…for Fiyero to arrive,' Galinda finished her earlier sentence. Fiyero opened one eye to glare at whoever it was that dared to wake him from his afternoon nap, but both his eyes widened as he caught sight of her, and then of Galinda and Boq behind her. 'Elphaba? Boq? Galinda? What are you doing here?'

Elphaba rolled her eyes in the way that was so familiar to him, and it made his heart leap in his chest. 'What do you _think _we're doing here? Why would people possibly go to a university? To get a back massage?' she asked sarcastically.

He chuckled and got out of the carriage, talking to the driver for a moment before turning back to his old friends with a wide grin on his face. He hugged Elphaba, making her blush furiously. Then he hugged Galinda and slapped Boq on the shoulder. 'How are you guys? Are you still dating?'

'We haven't seen each other, either,' Boq told him. 'Not since you and Galinda went back home, over eleven years ago.'

They all looked at each other awkwardly for a few moments before bursting out laughing. 'This is so silly!' Galinda giggled. 'This is so weird, and yet it feels just the same way it did all those years ago. It's like nothing's changed at all!'

'Nothing?' Boq asked anxiously. Galinda looked at him pointedly, knowing the meaning behind his words. 'That depends. Do you have a girlfriend?'

He flushed. 'No.'

She smiled broadly at him and kissed him on the lips again. 'Then no, nothing's changed at all.'

His face became so red it was almost purple, but there was a positively dreamy smile on his face.

Fiyero looked at Elphaba, eyebrows raised meaningfully. 'How about you? Nothing's changed?'

She shifted uncomfortably under his gaze, but decided to play along. 'Depends. Do _you _have a girlfriend?'

'As a matter of fact, yes, I do.'

It felt as if someone suddenly killed all of the butterflies in her stomach in one painful blow. She stared at her feet, her face crestfallen. 'Oh.'

Fiyero gently lifted her chin and pressed his lips against hers. When he pulled back, she was looking at him with huge, confused dark eyes. 'You just said…'

He smirked. 'Well… _technically _we never broke up back then.' He stroked her jaw with his thumb. 'So I can still call you my girlfriend.'

Galinda giggled and snuggled closer into Boq's embrace. 'This is so wonderful! How come we didn't stay in touch back then? What happened to 'forever and ever'?'

Fiyero shrugged. 'We lived in different parts of Oz, Galinda. I suppose things like that happen then.'

'But we can be friends again now, can we?' Galinda pressed. Elphaba laughed and wrapped her arms around her friends in a group hug. 'Of course! And this time, we _will _stay in touch.'

'Pinky swear?' Galinda asked with a meaningful grin. They all laughed and lifted their hands to lock their little fingers together. Galinda bounced up and down giddily. 'Oh my Oz, this is so exciting! We're all back together and – ooh, perhaps now we can finally have those double dates and the double wedding!'

Elphaba smirked at that. 'Keep on dreaming, Lin.'

* * *

_Two years later..._

'Will you marry me?'

Elphaba stared at him, completely baffled. '_What_?'

'You heard me.' Fiyero looked up at her with a hopeful look on his face. 'Will you marry me? Please?'

The entire restaurant was staring at them right now, including Boq and Galinda, who were seated not far away from Fiyero and Elphaba. Galinda squealed. 'Aw! This is _so _cute!'

Elphaba ignored her friend and kept her gaze fixed on the man kneeling in front of her. 'Fiyero… We've only been together for two years.'

He shook his head. 'Elphaba… I loved you back when we were seven, and I never stopped loving you ever since. Meeting you again has been the best thing that ever happened to me – besides perhaps meeting you in the first place. I love you.'

Galinda bounced up and down on her chair. 'Sweet Oz, it's going to happen! Just say _yes_, Elphie! Then we can finally have that double wedding of ours,' she smirked. Elphaba looked at her friend for a moment with a pointed glare, before looking back at Fiyero. 'Yes.'

He jumped to his feet and kissed her senseless. 'I love you!'

'I love you, too,' she said, grinning broadly. 'Although this really wasn't necessary, you know.'

He furrowed his brow. 'Why? What do you mean?'

She slid her arms around his neck. 'Well… technically we've been engaged ever since we were six years old.'

He thought about that and a smile lit up his face. 'You're right! I asked you back then and you said yes!'

'Does that mean we're still engaged, too?' Galinda whispered to Boq. He chuckled. 'I guess so.'

She punched him in the arm. 'Well, don't think I'll make it that easy on you. You still have to propose _decently _someday.'

'I don't mind,' he assured her. 'I want to make it something special for you. You deserve that.'

'You're so sweet!' she squealed, kissing him. Then she nudged him in the side. 'Look!'

Elphaba was looking up at Fiyero. 'Are you absolutely sure about this?'

He nodded earnestly. 'I love you, Elphaba. More than you'll ever know. I want to spend forever with you.'

She looked at him. 'Forever and ever?' Galinda squealed softly with delight when she heard that, but Elphaba didn't even hear her – the world existed only of Fiyero and her right now. Galinda bent forward to catch his reply, even though she already knew what it was going to be.

Fiyero smiled and slowly, softly kissed Elphaba, confirming quietly, 'Forever and ever.'

* * *

**So... Love it? Hate it? Let me know. **


End file.
